Biliary lipid secretion studies are being carried out in adult-onset diabetics in poor diabetic control, then repeated during a period of tight control. These studies were designed to give information on the causes of the reported increased rate of cholesterol cholelithiasis and atherosclerosis among diabetics. The studies have been completed and results are being prepared for publication.